User devices can include motion sensors to detect movement associated with the device. For instance, a mobile phone may include an accelerometer that is configured to detect the movement of the mobile phone. In some cases, the movement detected by the accelerometer can be used to perform a task associated with the device. For example, a software application may scroll to the next song in a playlist after the accelerometer detects movement of the mobile device. However, repeated movement of a device can increase the risk of potential damage to the device. Moreover, inclusion of such motion sensors can increase hardware cost, while also using valuable processing and power resources.